MatalaEs una orden
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: En ese momento tiraron la puerta y cinco oficiales entraron armados, vieron con repulsión al muchacho y un poco de terror a la joven /un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos para correr por sus mejillas, sin sollozos, ni espasmos, ni gritos, simples gotas saldas rodaban/ -¡Natsu baka! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no entres sin pedir permiso. One-shot. 807 palabras


**Hola, vengo a traer otra de mis historias espero que las disfruten.**  
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad es obra de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mia solamente.

**Advertencia : **Muerte de personajes y escenas un poco algo fuertes.

_**Hazlo, es una orden**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Miro sus manos ensangrentadas con la vista perdida, había estado en esa posición en medio de un cuarto oscuro, su postura descompuesta sin mostrar algún sentimiento. Salió de su trance al escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de la policía. Sonrió con burla, al fin esos inútiles lograban atraparlo, pensó.

Dio un repaso rápido por la habitación, se veía normal, una cama, armario, tocador y una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Solo por un pequeño detalle, las sabanas estaban teñidas de color carmesí y sobre ellas se encontraba una hermosa joven, por su físico se veía de unos 17 o tal vez 18 años, su piel estaba pálida y el vestido rosa que portaba se encontraba desordenado, los labios partidos, y aun la sangre fresca manchaba su ropa, una pequeña gotera se había hecho donde pequeñas gotas rojas caían y formaban un pequeñísimo charco de sangre en el piso. Sus orbes cafés se encontraban abiertos, mostrando una mueca de terror pintada en su faz.

El joven se acerco a la cama y se sentó a un lado del cuerpo inerte, dirigió su mano hacia la fría mejilla y la acaricio con delicadeza, su rostro se desfiguro en una mueca sádica, se acerco aun mas y posó sus labios sobre los fríos y secos de ella.

En ese momento tiraron la puerta y cinco oficiales entraron armados, vieron con repulsión al muchacho y un poco de terror a la joven, fueron directo al hombre que se encontraba aun sentado en aquella cama mirándolo sorprendido y con algo de desconfianza por sus sumisión, lo alejaron de la chica y esposaron sus muñecas tras su espalda empujándolo hacia la salida, volteo su mirada por última vez al cuerpo y para aun mas asombro de los policías un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos para correr por sus mejillas, sin sollozos, ni espasmos, ni gritos, simples gotas saldas rodaban y sus orbes verdes oscuros cerrados evitando ver el exterior, lo último que escucho antes de entrar a la patrulla fue el llanto y los reclamos de su vecino por haber tomado la vida de su única hija.

**_-¡Natsu baka! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no entres sin pedir permiso, soy una chica imbesil tengo que tener mi privacidad! –_**

**_-¿Natsu estas bien?-_**

**_-Me divertí mucho ahora, ojala podamos repetirlo-_**

**_-¿Happy? Llego aquí antes que tu, mira aquí esta-_**

**_-Lo siento Natsu…se que Lucy y tu son amigos pero…tienes que hacerlo, es por el bien de nuestro negocio, y por su propia felicidad…tienes que matarla-_**

**_-Es tu deber-_**

**_-Matala…es una orden-_**

**_-Estas tomando demasiado tiempo Dragneel…hazlo antes de que acabe la semana-_**

**_-No puedes huir-_**

Recordaba cada momento que había pasado con la chica rubia, a su pesar, se había enamorado tan profundamente de ella, Lucy, Lu, Luce, su nombre salía de sus labios sin impedirlo, la amaba, la adoraba…pero por desgracia, esa chica era un peligro, no para él, para su jefe. Se había negado pero era su trabajo, lo sabía desde el inicio, mierda, de verdad lo sabía y aun así se involucro con ella. Ver sus ojos llenos de terror hacia él en los últimos minutos de su vida lo había destrozado, aun recordaba cada instante, estaba grabado con fuego en su cerebro.

Volteo su cabeza y vio a su superior con un arma apuntándole a la cabeza, el chico de cabellera rosa sonrió.

-Gracias por habernos servido Salamander – su ronca voz resonó en aquel cuarto gris.

-De nada…Gracias – lo miro por última vez antes de caer al suelo logrando que su sangre se esparciera debajo de su cuerpo, principalmente en la cabeza, a pesar de saber que moriría tenía un enorme sonrisa en la cara…tal vez y solo tal vez la vería de nuevo. Por lo menos ese fue su último pensamiento.

El hombre que había disparado lo miro con tristeza, de verdad había apreciado a ese chico, pero su pena era demasiado grande, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría acabando con su propia vida…no dejaría que ese niño cometiera mas pecados y menos suicidarse, el llevaría un peso mas sobre sus hombros, salió de la habitación sin expresión alguna.

**Lo se, esta rara y puede que no se entienda, tampoco se que me fume para escribirlo, lo tengo desde hace meses y hace poco lo encontre y pense, total no hace daño que lo suba ¿verdad?. En fin quiero saber si les gusto, o no les gusto, que les parecio etc etc. Cuidense, nos leemos en otra ocasión. Sayonara.**


End file.
